Center-pivot irrigation machines include large truss spans supported on wheeled towers that rotate about a center support. The truss spans mount many sprinklers along the length of the spans, either directly or suspended from the trusses on rigid or flexible drop hoses.
Because sprinklers of this type (and particularly the sprinkler nozzles) are oftentimes exposed to unfiltered or poorly filtered water containing sand, dirt, debris, etc., it is necessary to periodically clean or flush the individual sprinklers including the sprinkler nozzle bores. At the same time, it is necessary to install nozzles of different orifice size along the truss span length to obtain the desired flow rate in light of the different circle diameters traced by the individual sprinklers as the machine rotates about its center support. Flushing and/or changing nozzle size generally requires at least some disassembly of the sprinkler (and possibly shutting down the machine), which, multiplied over tens or hundreds of sprinklers, is labor intensive, time consuming, and therefore costly.
The present invention seeks to simplify the nozzle changeover and/or flush operations by providing a multi-functional, side-loading nozzle insert that is (1) easily installed and removed, thereby facilitating nozzle changeover; and (2) when installed, rotatable between, for example, “INSERTION”, “ON”, “OFF”, “NOZZLE FLUSH” and “LINE FLUSH” operating positions.